The missing scene
by SethIsAHottie16
Summary: This is a missing scene in HBP. It takes place after Harry and Ginny started going out but before all the events at the end happened. Harry and and Ginny have a night filled with love and laughter in Harry's dormatory. HG Please review! Flames welcome!


It was 8:00 at night and Harry was (yet again) starring at his Marauders map staring, waiting, and hoping that he might see Malfoy doing something suspicious. Again he was stumped. Just as Harry was closing his map, he heard the dormitory door open. Harry was expecting Ron or one of his other room mates- but it wasn't. It was Ginny.

"Hey" Harry said with a grin on his face, 'What are you doing here?'

Before he got a reply, Ginny jumped onto his bed, got into the covers and starting kissing him roughly. Harry's thoughts always seem to drift away every time he kissed Ginny. It got annoying sometimes considering he always forgot what he was going to say next. Finally Harry won against his pleasure and pushed Ginny away gently.

"You know you're not supposed to be here' Harry said grinning playing with Ginny's hair.

'Since when have you always obeyed the rules' Ginny demanded undoing Harry's buttons on his shirt, 'besides I wanted to see you…'

"And believe me I want to see you too.' He replied gently. 'But what if Ron walks in? You know how he feels about us snogging in front of him.'

'Hypocrite' Ginny muttered under her breath but loud enough for Harry to hear. " Ron is playing Wizard chess with Hermione anyways. And you know Ron, he can play that for hours it's the only thing he's good at.'

"Aww I think you're upset cause it's the only thing you're bad at. Harry said laughing, Ginny hit him with his pillow.

"Ow!' Harry exclaimed laughing harder then before. Harry put an effort to stop laughing, Ginny was grinning broadly.

"Well.. What about Dean?"

Ginny looked at him. "What about Dean?' she said roughly.

"What if he comes in?' he won't be too thrilled to find me and his Ex-girlfriend lying in my bed with me half naked.' He stared at his now bare chest, Ginny snickered.

'Let him come in. I want to see his face. Last time he saw us kissing it was just priceless.' Ginny was obviously referring to the time he kissed her in front of the whole Gryffindor common room.

'Yeah but he would be pretty pissed'

'So?'

'He is my friend Ginny'

'Well you should have thought of that before you made out with me in front of him' they stared at each other.

"Fine' she said grudgingly. She took Harry's map that he was holding and said the incantation before tapping the map with her wand. She looked at it for a few seconds.

"There!" she exclaimed happily pointing at the map. "Dean and Seamus are at the Quidditch pitch, And! Neville is in the hospital wing after his potions incident.' Ginny looked at him with triumph. 'See? Nobody here to interrupt us.' After Kissing with Ginny for many heated minutes, Ginny put her beautiful small head on his chest, red hair going everywhere. Harry was sure that Ginny muttered something like " I always dreamed of this' But Harry did not say anything about it. Harry wanted to stay like this forever. Never move. It seemed like a dreams, with Ginny there were no worries. He did not have to think about Voldemort, Malfoy, and Horcruxes… He just looked in those big brown eyes and he forgot everything.

'Harry…' Ginny said softly

'Yeah?'

'Why did you want to kiss me that night?'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked confused.

'Well.. it was so.. surprising. I mean'- Ginny looked at him. 'The night before that I was just wishing to myself that you would actually like me. I was thrilled of course when you did but… I was just'-

"Surprised?' Harry asked smiling

'Yeah… Like did you like me for awhile or was it when I broke up with dean or..'

'Believe me Ginny. I had liked you for a long time.' Ginny was staring at him.

"How long?'

Well I did not relies until saw you and dean kissing' Ginny blushed. 'But I guess I really started having feelings for you around… September.

"SEPTEMBER! Ginny shrieked half laughing. "Why didn't you ask me out sooner!'

"You were going out with Dean!'

'Oh common Harry I would have chosen you over Dean in a second!'

'Well I did not know that' Harry said blushing. 'And there was also the fact that you're my best friend's sister.'

Ginny snorted. 'I can't believe you took so long because of Ron'

'He is my best mate Ginny' She shook her head then sighed.

"I guess I am not the one to talk anyways. She said softly. I have liked you since I was like 10.' She blushed. I never made a move either.'

"Yeah… but you were pretty obvious' Ginny laughed.

"True.'

'Would you really choose me over Dean and Michael any day?'

"Of course! Michael was in ass, and Dean was nice I admit but I felt no attraction to him really. And besides you were.. are my first.

"Crush?'

'Love.'

Both Harry and Ginny turned more scarlet then the red wallpaper. Harry tried to change the subject.

"How is you're O.W.L studying going?" Harry has rubbing Ginny's hair.

Ginny groaned into Harry's chest.

"Horrible' she mumbled. I honestly could not care less what the incantation is to turn a toaster into an oven.'

Harry laughed 'I remember that! It was so easy.' Ginny grinned and tickled him like mad. And tickled turned into playing, and playing turned into kissing, and kissing turned into pleasure he could not have dreamed of. Finally Ginny got out of his bed and left. Not before giving him one last kiss. Harry watched her go with an ache in his stomach. Ginny stayed in his thoughts for a long time She was his first too. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was in love.


End file.
